


Lost in the Moment

by Foxberry



Series: Tumblring down the Rabbit Hole [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Butt Plugs, Choking, Collars, Dom!Erwin, Essentially jeanmarco with voyeur Erwin, M/M, Master/Pet, Multi, Oral Sex, Pet!Jean, Pet!Marco, Petplay, Rough Oral Sex, Voyeurism, erujeanmarco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:36:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6854842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxberry/pseuds/Foxberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin Smith watches as his pets Jean and Marco put on a show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost in the Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HedonistInk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedonistInk/gifts).



> [Mihaelkai](http://mihaelkai.tumblr.com/)'s prompt: erujeanmarco featuring dom!Erwin and his pets Jean and Marco? Smut or pre-smut both welcome! (though I lean towards the former) Modern AU?
> 
> The original Tumblr post is [here](https://foxberryblue.tumblr.com/post/144331620752/prompt-request-erujeanmarco-featuring-domerwin).

Marco’s back arches when Jean hovers over him on all fours and kisses a trail down his chest. Lying on the floor in nothing more than a collar around his neck and stockings up to his thighs, Marco looks the absolute image of a pet with the tail of his butt plug lying between his splayed legs. He almost mewls when Jean works his way over him as per his instructions.

Wearing his own collar and tail, Jean feels positively dirty making kisses down Marco’s thighs as Erwin watches on from his chair. Their Master sits there fully dressed in a suit, one leg over the other, dress shoe circling and signifying his approval. Jean shivers at the small hint of a smile Erwin directs at him when he licks up Marco’s length.

“Time for a change,” Erwin calls out, leaning back with an appreciative hum for the view before him. The deep growl in his voice sends shivers through Jean’s spine. To know how he makes Marco feel beneath him, to know how much of a pet he is, and how happy he makes Master drives a tingling heat through his veins. He almost chokes when Erwin instructs, “Swallow him.”

Jean tilts his head, hovering above Marco’s crotch, watching the way Marco’s cock twitches at the new instruction. Marco whines impatiently beneath him, eyes open and hopeful, begging Jean to do as he’s told. Unable to resist either of them, Jean bends down to take all of Marco’s cock into his mouth and moans at the taste of precum on his tongue.

Marco groans and arches his back again when Jean takes him all in. “J-Jean.” His body shivers and hips buck up needily into Jean’s hot mouth. His thighs slide up to caress Jean’s cheeks, rendering Jean unable and unwilling to move. With each buck of Marco’s hips, Jean can feel the tightness of his collar around his neck. His dick twitches at how beautiful Marco looks like his, at how good they are being for Master. 

Marco thrusts into Jean’s mouth, desperate and loud and almost crying at how much he needs release. Jean remains pinned by his thighs and rolls his eyes back into his head at how much he loves this, how mindless this makes him. Erwin hums again in the background, low and deep and happy to see his pets enjoying each other. He never fails to let them know how he enjoys their play.

Jean begins to choke as Marco reaches his peak, thighs pressing in and hips bucking up. He moans around Marco’s cock, drool beginning to run down his chin, enjoying every bit of it. He finds himself completely, blissfully, lost in the moment.

Marco finally releases his grip when he comes, a shudder running through him, thighs falling away as he lets the waves overcome him. Jean laps up all of it, praising the salty taste on his tongue, swallowing just as he was told. Marco’s sighs mingle with the fuzzy feeling in his chest, and he knows he’s done well at the sound of Erwin’s words, “Good boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this and want to share it on Tumblr, you can find the Tumblr post [here](https://foxberryblue.tumblr.com/post/144331620752/prompt-request-erujeanmarco-featuring-domerwin).
> 
> I would love to hear your feedback here or you can also find me on [Tumblr](https://foxberryblue.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](http://twitter.com/foxberryblue) or on my writing only blog [Foxberry Writes](http://foxberrywrites.tumblr.com/).


End file.
